Le Prix du sang des Phénixs
by camusyaoi-94
Summary: Legolas est en proies a de nombreux rêves de son passée.Et ses sentiment pour Aragorn semblent prendre le dessus. Quel ets cette étrange oiseau qui apparait dans son rêves et pourquoi sauron veut a tout prit le retrouver? Slash aragorn/legolas


… _**Le Prix Du Sang Des Phénix…**_

_**C'est ma toute première fic sur le seigneur des anneaux, soyez clément, elle est bien sur yaoi (de toutes façons, toutes mes fic sont yaoi, ou presque) et le couple est bien sur Legolas et Aragon ^^ je les adores trop! Ce sont mes chouchous! Et pardon pour les fautes d'ortographes… et j'ai pas eu le temps de corriger et je sais pas corriger, si il y a une bêta reader pour me corriger, je suis toutes ouie^^**_

_**Classer : M (toutes mes histoire (ou presque) seront classer M.**_

_**Genre : Yaoi/Romance/Angts/ Drame**_

_**Disclameur : Les persos ne m'appartienne pas, a part Mira et Trissia…Je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon esprits tordu XD... Bonne lectures!**_

_**Paring : Legolas/Aragorn..Mais pas tout de suite^^ (XD! Je sais je suis sadique*évites une tomates envoyer dans sa direction*)**_

_**PROLOGUE :**_

_**Depuis peu , Légolas, représentant des Elfes et membre de la Communauté de l'Anneau faisait d'étranges rêves…Ou plutôt…Des souvenir sur son passée état enfant…Quand il étais encore dans son royaumes …**_

_**Il jouait dans le jardin du palais de son père…le grand Roi des elfes de **__**Mirkwood**_ _**du Royaumes de Sylvestre…Thranduil Verte feuille…**_

_**Ce sera dans ce lieu Là que sa destiner basculeras quand son père viendras pour lui révéler le secret de la familles des Elfes Royal de Mirkwood**_

_**Il devait avoir 1500 ans à l'époques. Un véritable enfant d'apparences de 10 ans pour les mortels malgré son ages. En même temps, eux autres elfes sont considérer comme des immortels ,ce qui évidemment, étais le cas. Car une fois l'ages mures atteint, c'est a dire 6000 (d'apparences d'une trentaines d'année pour les mortels),ils cessent immédiatement de « vieillires »comme le disent les mortels.**_

_**Pour Légolas, L'immortalité est un véritable fardeau. **_

_**Car tout ceux avec qui il devient amis autre que la races des elfes auxquels il appartenait, meurs les uns après les autres. Parfois ,il souhaiterait de tout son cœur et toutes son âme en secret, de devenir un mortel et de renoncer a son immortaliser. Pour pouvoir vivre et mourir avec ses amis.**_

_**Mais son souhait ne peut être exaucer…Car pour cela…Il doit aimé un mortel ou une mortel et de vraiment renonce a son immortalité pour lui ou elle... Et pas pour son propre compte. Mais même si c'étais le cas, il doute que son père le laisserait renoncé a son immortalité ou a même aimé un mortel, car Thranduil détestais les mortel.**_

_**Pour en revenir à ce qu'on disait au départ. Le prince des Elfes jouait dans le jardin avec deux de ses amis Elfes , il portait ce jour là une tuniques blanche au paillette d'argent, relevant son teint de nacre et un diadème de diamant sur son front et ses cheveux blond-argent mis-long, lui arrivent en dessous des épaules.**_

_**Il jouait a Colin-maya et c'étais lui qui s'y collait. Il avançait en titubant, un peu comme un ivrogne après avoir but 20 chopes d'un coup. Avec le bandeau de soie noir sur ses yeux, il ne voyait rien du tout et il utilisa donc ses sens elfique pour se guider .Il s'avança les bras en avant pendant que ses deux amis, Mira et Trissia riaient tout en faisait tourner leur jeune prince en bourriques.**_

_**Mira est un jeune elfes de la famille Saule d'Argent âgés de 1500 ans également... De la noblesse également, il avait de grand yeux doré innocent et des cheveux blanc et long jusqu'aux omoplates. Il étais vêtu d'une tuniques de soie turquoise et un saphir en barrette tenant lier ses cheveux de neiges en arrière . Il s'amusait a chatouiller doucement les cotes de Légolas une fois derrière lui tout en évitant de se faire toucher par son futur roi et ami.**_

_**Trissia rit en touchant l'épaule droite et les cotes de Légolas tout en se retirant précipitamment.**_

_**-Eh! Vous trichez! C'est pas du jeu!**_

_**Trissia se mit a pouffer de rire avec Mira qui s'était arrêtez de chatouiller les cotes de Légolas.**_

_**Trissia étais le cousin de Légolas, son père est mort lord d'une embuscade a la précédentes guerre contre le seigneur des ténèbres Sauron, sa mère est mortes en le mettant au monde, contrairement aux autres elfes, elle étais de santé fragile de naissance car elle étais née de l'union d'un mortel et d'une elfes.**_

_**Il avait été recueillit par Thranduil et il considèrent Légolas comme son frère. Il ressemblait un peu a celui ci d'ailleurs hormis que ses cheveux avait un éclat blond beaucoup plus pousser et ondulé ,tenu en queue de cheval avec une attache en or et dont sa chevelure cascadait ses épaules ,jusqu'à ses reins . Il avait de grand yeux ambré avec un léger reflet vert sur les contour de ses prunelles qui se reflétais qu'à la lueur du soleil et sa tunique de lin orange relevait l'éclat de ses yeux.**_

_**-Mira! Trissia! Où vous êtes ?**_

_**-Si ont te le dit, ce sera plus du jeu, gros bêta! Pouffa Trissia.**_

_**-Ah! Non pas par là mon prince! Vous gelez complètement ! S'exclame Mira.**_

_**-Pff! C'est pas du jeu les gars! Vous pourriez m'aider!**_

_**-Attrape nous et ont t'aideras!**_

_**- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité! Se renfrogna Légolas**_

_**Légolas poussa un soupire a fendre l'âmes et continua de tituber en avançant et tout en agitant les bras devant lui , sans se douter que son père vint le voir en apparaissant derrière un buissons de roses d'argent à ce moment là . Le roi des elfes de Mirkwood s'agenouille a la hauteur de son fils qui s'avance en titubant, dans sa direction. L'enfant Elfe toucha le visage de son père et il fronça les sourcilles derrière son bandeau .**_

_**- Ce n'es ni Mira…ni Trissia… C'est qui?**_

_**Le père poussa un soupire consterner.**_

_**- Voyons mon fils…Vous ne reconnaissez pas votre propre père?**_

_**Légolas se figea et il retira son bandeau des yeux et il plongea ses prunelle azure dans les orbes océan de son père. Il eu un immense sourire et se jeta dans les bras de son père .**_

_**-Père!**_

_**Le roi des elfes sourit tendrement en serrant son fils dans ses bras. Il chassa ensuite les deux amis de son héritier poliment sous prétextes qu'il devait parler de chose importantes avec celui ci.**_

_**Les deux enfants Elfes partirent, laissant le jeunes prince avec son père.**_

_**-Que se passe t'il père? J'ai fait quelque choses de mal?**_

_**Le roi des elfes haussa les sourcilles, puis il sourit tendrement avant de lui frotter gentiment la tête du petit elfes au long cheveux couleur blond-argent…**_

_**-Lé es un grand maintenant. Et je juge que maintenant, tu es prêt pour que je te révèle le secret qui entoure celle de notre famille depuis la créations de la Terre du Milieu . Bien avant la guerre contre Sauron ,le seigneur des ténèbres dans lequel ton grand-père a lutter contre Sauron et qui est mort dans l'honneur…**_

_**-Un..Secret? S'étonna l'enfant.**_

_**-Oui…Et si votre grand père avait put l'utiliser…Sauron aurait depuis longtemps été vaincu sans qu'il n'y est de pertes humaine ni Elfes…**_

_**-Mais alors pourquoi il n'as pas put l'utiliser si ce secret étais si bénéfiques pour nous?**_

_**Le Roi eu un sourire triste et il caressa entre son pouce et l'index, une mèche longue et lisse de cheveux blonds, qui encadrait le visage d'ange de son fils.**_

_**-Tout simplement parce qu'il n'as pas été « choisit »**_

_**Légolas haussa davantage les sourcilles. Choisit? Un Secret choisire? Il ne comprenait pas.**_

_**-Je voit a votre visage que vous comprenez pas les sens de mes paroles. Suivez moi je vais vous « le montrer »**_

_**Le souverain des immortelles se leva et fit signe a son fils de le suivre ,c'est ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier. Ils arrivèrent dan la bibliothèque de la demeures royales, l'enfant haussa les sourcilles.**_

_**-Mais il n'y a rien ici père.**_

_**-Attendez Légolas, ne soyez pas si presser.**_

_**Le souverain s'avança vers une grande étagèrent de bois d'acajou, emplis de livres qui touchais le plafond. Il levas son bras a la dixième ranger de livres, au milieu, se trouvait un vieux livre qui devait avoirs plus de 10 000 ans et qui, étonnamment, ne tombait pas en morceaux. L'elfes souverain au long cheveux blond-argent enfonça le vieux livre jusqu'au fond et un mécanismes s'enclencha et une lueur étrange entourait la bibliothèques ensuite… L'étagère comme animer d'une propre vie s'ouvre sur le coté et dévoile un passage secret, sous les yeux écarquiller de l'enfant. Il s'agissait d'escalier descendant davantage dans le sol.**_

_**Thranduil se tourne vers sont héritier et lui fit signe de passer devant lui.**_

_**-Après toi mon fils. Ne t'en fait pas, je suis juste derrière toi.**_

_**Légolas acquise d'un hochement de tête et il pénètre dans l'escalier et il fut suivit de son père, après que les deux elfes est pénétrer dans le passage, la bibliothèque se referme derrière eux.**_

_**Légolas se retourna, paniquer ,vers son père qui lui répondit d'un regard que tout vas bien se passer.**_

_**Il descendirent dans les couloires qui étrangement, les parois étaient lumineuse et pourvoyais une grande source de lumière comme si ils étais en plein jour alors qu'ils étais dans les souterrains. Et les parois de lumière avait des reflets bleutées et argenté.**_

_**Rectification, ils faisait aussi lumineux que la nuit lors des jour de pleines lune, quand l'astre lunaires reflétais de sa lumière d'argent sur les bâtiments de son palais les nuits d'été et d'hivers… **_

_**il toucha les parois mousseux et poussiéreux et il retira un peut de mousse. Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur... Les mures... Étaient en faites des mures de cristaux!**_

_**-Père! Les murs! Ils sont en..**_

_**-En cristal, oui. C'est couloires sont aussi vieux que le monde lui même mon fils.**_

_**-V…Vraiment?**_

_**Le père hocha la tète en signe de réponse et il leva la tête.**_

_**-C'est ici..**_

_**Légolas levait la tête et il se trouvait devant une grandes porte. Elle étais de cristal également et un étrange symbole représentant un immenses Oiseaux presque semblable au phénix de couleur émeraude étais graver sur les deux battants réunis en pleins milieu de l'ouverture. **_

_**Il avait trois paire d'ailes immenses et elles étais déployer, absolument magnifiques, on dirait qu'il représentait le soleil et un chêne d'émeraude et d'argent étais gravit derrière l'immenses oiseau et ses feuillages étais d'argent avec des inscription en elfiques ancien, graver en cercles tout autour de l'arbre et l'oiseau… Légolas n'arrivait pas à lire.**_

_**-Je n'arrive pas a lire père.**_

_**-Eh bien sachez que moi non plus mon fils.**_

_**L'elfe roi de la Forêt Noir sortit un petit poignard en ivoire de sa ceinture de cuire blanc et il s'entailla le doigt qui laissa des gouttes de sang couler.**_

_**-PERE! Mais que faites vous?**_

_**-Chuut.. Ne vous en faites pas.**_

_**Le roi elfes levait son doigts entailler et sanguinolent sur les inscription elfiques et il les récrivait par dessus avec son sang. Une fois fait, une lueur entourait la porte et le symbole de l'oiseau et... Dans un grondement semblable a celui de la foudres, la lourdes portes de cristal s'ouvraient en grincent, en grand et une lumière aveuglante s'en dégageait ,aveuglant presque le prince. Thranduil regardait son fils qui se frottait les yeux douloureusement a cause de l'aveuglante lumière .**_

_**-Regardez mon fils… Voici ce dont je voulait vous montrez…**_

_**Le petit elfes ouvrait les yeux en grand et il s'avançai vers l'aveuglante lumière, il regarda a l'intérieur et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme des soucoupes par ce qu'il vivait a l'intérieur de la salle de lumière….**_

_**A Suivre…**_

_**Alors? Sa vous a plus? Reviews please!*évite une canetes et boite de conserves dans sa direction* bon bas, j'ai pas encore acheter de tomates, vous me les enverrai la prochaines fois XD ! Bisous mes lapinous!**_


End file.
